Hogwarts Cheerleaders!
by Romione and Hinny
Summary: When Hermione and Ginny get appointed the roles of the Gryffindor cheer captains, they think they are going to hate it. With flirting, insults, crushes and of course CHEERLEADERS!


**Hey guys! I know what you're thinking! 'ANOTHER STORY?!' Probably not but whatever!**

**Ok here's what this story is about: HOGWARTS CHEERLEADERS! Cool, huh? **

**Chapter 1**

Professor McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room, it was unusual to find her here, even though she was Gryffindor's head of house

"QUIET DOWN! QUIET DOWN!" called McGonagall, everybody looked up to see their head of house and immediately stopped chatting, this had to be something important

"OK, now that I have your attention, all of the Hogwarts houses are getting cheerleaders! Only girls may sign up because otherwise the boys would have to wear skirts, and to be honest, none of the boys ever want to be cheerleaders! Fourth year and up only!" shouted Professor McGonagall, smiling, Parvati and Lavender, squealed and Hermione and Ginny just looked back down at their homework, they really did not care at all

"OK, now I have the cheer captains in this envelope, now this is nothing to do with skill, it's about who won't let it get in the way of their education, OK so the two cheer captains are... GINEVRA WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall

"WHAT?!" screamed Ginny and Hermione, the common room burst into applause, mainly from Harry and Ron.

"Good day young Gryffindor's!" said Professor McGonagall as she swept out of the room

Lots of hopeful girls swamped Hermione and Ginny asking to tryout

"RIGHT! I'll put a piece of parchment up and whoever wants to tryout, write their name down!" yelled Hermione, she pinned some parchment to the notice board and tons of girls swarmed towards it

Ginny and Hermione went and sat by Harry and Ron

"This, is going to be tough!" said Ginny, rubbing her forehead

"It'll be cool!" said Ron, smiling "You can cheer on me and Harry!"

"Yeah! Then we'll win 'cause the Slytherins are as uncoordinated as a sack of potatoes!" laughed Harry

They all laughed at his comment before Ginny said "Right, I'm going to bed, you coming Hermione?"

"Sure, let me just grab my Charms essay" Hermione picked up her essay and went up the stairs to the girls dorms with Ginny

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, girls all of the fourth years line up on the left of the pitch! Fifth years next to them! Sixth years next to them and so on!" called Ginny, she was wearing a pair of white shorts and a red short sleeved T-Shirt. Everyone got into their places

"OK, now, fourth years come forward, stand in a line!" called Hermione (she was wearing the same as Ginny) beckoning the fourth years forward "Right, um, what's your name?" asked Hermione pointing to the girl at the end of the line

"Alison" stuttered Alison, looking at Hermione worriedly

"OK, from Alison onwards, we want you all to do a cartwheel" smiled Ginny, she was enjoying this

They all did the cartwheels, Alison's was good, the girl next to her was fantastic, but some of them were really bad

"OK, now fifth years!" called Hermione

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, girls that was really good!" smiled Hermione "So fourth years will be, Serena, Branwen, Sienna and Charlotte! Fifth years are, Molly, Caitlyn, Sally, Star, Rosie and Anna! Sixth years are Sandy, Polly, Amy and Lucy! And me and Ginny are the only seventh years! (**A/N They came back to finish their education and Ginny would be in 7****th**** year anyway, Lavender and Parvati are there because they failed their exams and had to redo them)**

"The rest of you, we're sorry but you didn't make the squad, but if one of the members are sick you can go on as subs!" called Ginny

The people who didn't make the cut (including Lavender and Parvati) traipsed off looking sulky

"Well done girls for making the team! OK so we will work on our routine for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match tomorrow, so get a good night's rest!" called Ginny "But right now we have our uniform fittings, let's go!"

They all rushed off towards Professor McGonagall's office where there fittings would take place, when everyone, but the captains were fitted they ran off to the common room with their scarlet skirts and halter tops, they were trimmed with gold and had a huge 'G' on the front

"Ginny, Hermione please come here! The captains have different uniforms, you have the scarlet halter tops and skirts too and they're trimmed with gold, but they have 'GO, GO, GRYFFINDOR!' on them and on the back, in gold the say, 'Gryffindor Cheer Captain' ok?" said McGonagall

"OK!" smiled Hermione and Ginny they got their uniforms fitted and raced off to the common room

"HARRY! RON! Check it out!" called Ginny, she and Hermione raced over to the boys who were playing a game of chess, they looked up

"What d'ya think?" asked Ginny holding her uniform in front of her, Hermione did the same

"Wow. They're cool aren't they?" said Harry looking at the uniform

"Yep, by the way, is it OK if we use your names in our cheer?" asked Hermione looking at the two

"Uh sure, as long as it's in a nice way!" smiled Ron

"It is, don't worry!" giggled Ginny

Both girls raced up to the dormitories, and climbed into their beds

"That was fun!" smiled Hermione erHH


End file.
